A Dragon's Kindness
by Kairi02
Summary: Spoilers from chapter 100 . ZenoxOC friendship. Elie had known that the bubbly, energetic personality of the Ouryuu was nothing more than a front. She had known too that those large sea blue eyes that looked so innocent secretly hid a vast sadness and loneliness. But nothing could have prepared her for what they all learned today...


**Okay. Hi everyone. It's been forever since I've uploaded anything on this website. Mostly, because I haven't written anything that I thought was decent. But then I got into Akatsuki no Yona and was bitten HARD by the writing bug.**

 **Especially, after they introduced Zeno. From the first moment I saw his design I knew that there was more to this character then we were getting. And after reading past chapter 100 my assumptions proved correct. Poor Zeno! He needs more love.  
**

 **Anyways, my mind immediately ran off with the idea of how my OC would've reacted to the information. Thus, this little one shot was written. Enjoy.**

* * *

Elie let out a small sigh while running a loose hand through her hair. The day's events had taken its toll on her leaving her nothing more than a jumbled and confused mess. As she continued towards the riverbank they had set camp by Elie let her thoughts turn to the source of her confusion. Zeno.

Elie had known that the bubbly, energetic personality of the Ouryuu was nothing more than a front. She had known too that those large sea blue eyes that looked so innocent secretly hid a vast sadness and loneliness. But nothing could have prepared her for what they all learned today.

When Elie witnessed the Kai soldier run Zeno through she felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. The way his body began to pool with blood and how he remained still after his body fell to the dirt. Tears welled in her eyes for she knew he was dead. The reality that she would never be able to see his bright smile that radiated warmth like the sun itself was too much to bear. That was until Elie saw Zeno raise again his body healing itself.

Elie watched frozen in place from shock as the battle unfolded. Her eyes widened when she was the soldiers run him through again only for Zeno to pull out the sword from his chest without care. And when a sword managed to cleave his head from his torso Elie could have screamed if her voice hadn't left her when she saw his body move across the field to reattach its missing limb.

Then after the battle Elie listened in silent wonder as Zeno told them his story. About how he was the original Ouryuu that served King Hiryuu and that thanks to the dragon's blood was given an immortal existence. All this new information was swimming in her head that Elie failed to realize she had reached the riverbank until she saw a familiar silhouette come into focus. One that had long blonde hair…

"Oh Zeno," escaped her lips as she quickly adverted her eyes away from the Ouryuu as she began to walk away. "I'm sure you want to be alone so I'll just come back when you're finished."

"Elie wait!" Zeno cried out from behind her clasping onto her hand.

The action took Elie by surprise that she instinctively turned towards the boy behind her. Her eyes widened because of the pleading that was evident in his voice.

"Just now you refused to look me in the eyes," Zeno told her his eyes showing the same intensity as when he was fighting the Kai soldiers from earlier. "And you've been avoiding me ever since."

"Avoiding you?"

"Did what happen earlier," asked Zeno and Elie could see hurt flash in his eyes for a brief second. "Did I really terrify you that much?"

Elie's eyes widened in realization as it dawned on her. Zeno was asking her for verification. He actually believed she was afraid of him. And what made it worse was that she was the one that made him believe that. Sure Elie had kept her distance but that wasn't the reason. Now she had to take the necessary steps to reassure him that wasn't the case.

"Zeno," began Elie turing to fully face him while taking both of his hands. Looking him straight in the eyes she continued. "I'm not afraid of you. And I haven't been avoiding you. I just thought you'd want some time to yourself."

"Really?" Zeno countered doubt was clearly in his voice.

"Yes," Elie insisted not wavering in her resolve. "It's just I needed time to process everything. I mean the fact that you're the original Ouryuu. The fact that you're over a thousand years old and because of the dragon's blood that you've become immortal. It's a lot to take in." _Oh and the fact that you've already been married._

Elie paused for a moment to let her words sink in before she continued. She could see that her words where reaching Zeno as realization seemed to wash over him. A small smile formed on her lips but soon faded and tears began to swell in her eyes.

"I can't even begin to comprehend what you must have gone through." Elie said to him as tears cascaded down her cheeks until they fell on the dirt staining it. "But when I think about it all I can say is I'm sorry."

In one smooth and quick succession Elie engulfed Zeno into a hug. The action must have taken him aback because Elie felt his body tense at the contact. After all, she normally wasn't so forward but right now she didn't care.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that by yourself," apologized Elie as she continued to hug Zeno. "And thank you for waiting so patiently for us to return to you."

Perhaps those words wouldn't mean as much coming from her. They'd most likely resonate more if it was Yona or one of the other dragons saying them. After all, Elie was a new dragon created for this era. The Shinjuryuu wasn't there from the start with King Hiryuu. But still Elie wanted to convey the same sentiment. She wanted the feelings behind them to reach him.

"Thank you," Zeno breathed as he tightened his arms around Elie finally returning the hug. And Elie could swear she felt a few tears hit her shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

Elie smiled then knowing her words had reached him. "Anytime Zeno. That's why I'm here."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Every time I try to write Zeno I feel as if he comes off as out of character. Maybe not so much in this one though.**

 **I don't know. That's why reviews are always so nice. So let me know if you like it and then I might upload the other fics that I've written.**

 **Also, if you're wondering what Shinjuryuu translates into it means pearl dragon. Or at least that's what online translators told me XD**

 **Basically, I wanted her to be the pink dragon however; the closest translation I could get was Pinkuryuu. Which to be honest didn't sound as nice as Shinjuryuu. And pearls do come in different colors, one of which is pink, so I decided to go with that.**

 **Well that it for now. Don't forget to leave a review. After all, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
